Garrett Ironhand (DITF)
Captain Garrett Ironhand is an old friend of Ragnar Fastflint's, a dwarf deserter who has since earned a healthy living as the head of a cargo shipping business, captaining a large merchantman across the oceans of Rivellon. Biography Captain Ironhand ferries cargo from port to port around Rivellon, with a particular focus on the Isle of Epidicae. Often stopping by the port of Ruben, Ironhand became familiar with the strange blight that affected the area that caused the dead to return to life. While on a visit he encountered his old friend and fellow deserter, Ragnar, who was helping the Desmognathuses find out the cause about their family's deaths. After bonding with Glamon's friend Adelliah of the Axe, an elf who liked axes, Ironhand offered to give them a lift up the coast. On the return journey they ran into the most feared local pirate gang, noted for their red-and-black sails. He eagerly joined the fight with enthusiasm, cutting down the boarders on his ship. After Ensatina apologised for enlargening the inferno that was consuming the deck, Ironhand chuckled and remarked that his ship caught fire often. Later, he exchanged words with Adelliah over who should kill an opponent they were facing, only to be met with puzzlement from the elf who saw no competition in it. After the pirate captain had been cornered, Ironhand offered a greater reward to Ragnar if the group slew the remaining pirates while Ensatina attempted to coerce their surrender, stating that they were too dangerous to be kept alive. Ragnar agreed, but suggested that they deceive the pirates, giving them a boat to sail away in, and then sink the boat so that they would not have to risk themselves in open combat. Ironhand agreed, but this came to naught as Glamon put an end to negotiations by failing to successfully steal the pirates' orders that were considered for the trade. After the pirates had been destroyed, Ironhand let the group have the lion's share of the spoils as he put out the fires, despairing that he hadn't thought of the pirates' booty earlier when he sank the pirates' ship. Before they parted Ironhand gave Adelliah one of his axes in recognition of their assistance and her spirit, before seeing them off to Gaius the Alchemist's laboratory, taking the boat rowing them ashore with them before bidding them farewell. Personality and Traits Ironhand is a hardy old sailor with the pragmatism and vigour of a dwarf well-suited to the battlefield. Despite choosing the simple trade of a merchant, Ironhand remains a warrior at heart, preferring the double axes for combat. This reputation for fighting has largely kept his business unaffected by piracy, though it remains a concern for him. He is presumably a rather successful businessman, having nice clothing, possessing enchanted axes and wearing a nice hat. Ironhand has no qualms about not using underhanded tactics, using a bomb to set of a chain reaction to sink the pirates' flagship, and agreeing with Ragnar's suggestion that they should deceive a potentially-surrendering enemy. However, his bloodlust somewhat overwhelmed his rational thinking, with Ironhand forgetting about the potential loot on the pirates' ship before causing it to sink. Still, Ironhand is a loyal friend to those whom he trusts, and gracious when assisted. In particular, he is a firm friend to his fellow deserter Ragnar Fastflint. He has a degree of pride, especially about his race, disliking the airs of nobility and the surnames that they take. Category:Death in the Family Category:Non Player Characters